


Shots

by mochacats



Series: 100 One-Shot Challenge [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: "SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS!", 100 one-shot challenge (on a different website), Angst, How Do I Tag, Like, M/M, a mess, also how do i rate, also i cant make summeries, and as soon as i read the title i just thought of, hel p i cant do this, im so sorry, injuries, just figured i'd post them here too bc you know, just lance and pidge bein friends, lmao its 10/23/17 aka keiths birthday and i came back to look at this fic, maybe? - Freeform, not very shippy, sorry - Freeform, thats what, throw in a bit of keith and what do you get, ugh this is a mess, what they chant at a party-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochacats/pseuds/mochacats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, when you're motivated, you tend to act impulsively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shots

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was written for a 100 one-shot challenge on a different website. I wanted to write them here too, just because I can. cx  
> this is also my first one-shot, so bear with me  
> this is also unedited so im gonna go back and (possibly) edit it later

Lance aimed his bayard at a Galran soldier that had attempted to sneak up on Pidge as they were collecting data from the ship. Firing, he hit the soldier's chest plate, watching him crumple to the ground. One down, a couple hundred to go.

"Thanks, Lance." Pidge's voice rang into his ear through the communicator in his helmet.  
"I've got your back, Pidge." Lance smiled, shooting down another soldier. "You just focus on downloading the data."

Lance stood his ground, standing in front of the room Pidge was in and fired at any soldier who tried to get in. They had a mission, and he wasn't going to let these pesky soldiers get in the way. Apart from trying to liberate another planet, Pidge had discovered some information and documents from about a year back; when the Kerberos mission was launched. Given permission by Allura, they were able to download the documents once they had gotten information that would be useful for their mission. Thus, it would take longer before Pidge would be able to fight. It proved a few difficulties, but so far, they had been able to manage.

"Download complete." Pidge informed. "I'm starting to download the documents now. It shouldn't take long. You guys holding up?" Lance could tell that they were concerned, but as long as nobody was in severe danger, Pidge really shouldn't be worrying. At least, that's what Lance felt. He knew Pidge missed their family, Lance did too. But Pidge's brother and dad have been missing for over a year, and Pidge's top priority was to find them.

"We're fine, Pidge!" Lance replied. "You focus on downloading the records from last year."  
"As Lance said, we're okay for now." Allura's voice rang out. "However, you need to hurry. We're taking heavy fire up here in the castle." While her voice was slightly laced with concern, she still sounded confident.  
"Yeah, we're managing over here too." Keith voiced the thoughts of the remaining paladins, who all hummed in agreement.  
"Alright. Starting the download." Pidge confirmed. "Thanks guys." They sounded grateful, to be given this chance.  
"Anytime, Pidge."

Everybody went back to their tasks, and Lance continued to take down the Galra that were trying to get to Pidge. However, more and more were showing up, and Lance was only one person. It started to get stressful, and Lance found himself getting hit a few times. On his shoulder, on his arm, on his leg. Luckily, his paladin armor gave him enough protection so that the shots didn't do any major damage. They did sting though.

"50% complete."  
Lance bit his lip and another shot grazed his thigh. "Guys. I might need some backup here." His voice wavered with worry. "There's a _lot_ more soldiers." He took down another one, but no matter how many he shot down, more seemed to come.  
"Keith, go ahead and help Lance." Shiro commanded, and Lance could have sworn he heard Keith sigh in annoyance.

Typically, Lance would groan at the thought of being anywhere near the red paladin, but right now, he didn't care. He just wanted someone, _anyone_ to help him out, and as annoying as Keith was, Lance had to admit that he was a pretty good sword fighter. Not that he would ever admit that out loud.  
"I'll be there in a few minutes." Keith grumbled, before disconnecting his com. Sighing, Lance continued to fight the Galra, feeling himself get weaker, and weaker. Who knew that fighting an army of purple were-chinchillas could be exhausting? Lance continued to fend more of them off, but his wounds and scrapes were starting to burn, and they slowed him down.

"95% complete! I'll be out of here in a minute!" Pidge stated excitedly.  
"Great, because I don't know how much longer I can fight." He emphasized, directing the message to Keith, who was taking an awfully long time to get to their location.  
"I'm working on it! There's soldiers on this part of the ship too, you know!" He growled.  
"Geez, calm your mullet." Lance replied casually. "No need to get all worked up about it."  
Lance heard Keith growl again, before turning his attention back to the fleet of Galras in front of him. He continued shooting, occasionally bringing his shield up to block the returning shots. He stood in front of the doorway, not only blocking himself, but blocking Pidge as well. Suddenly, his shield slipped, and a few shots made it into the room behind him. He heard Pidge yelp, and turned around briefly. Luckily, the shots had only hit the wall, not Pidge. Muttering an apology, Lance turned to the fighters again, realizing that there were more than ever.

"Keith! Buddy!" He screeched, as more of the lasers pelted him. "Someone! Anyone!" He was losing the battle, and while Lance would hate to admit that he couldn't fight this alone, he couldn't fight this alone.  
"99%! Just a few more ticks!"  
Lance sighed in relief, but was quickly brought back to reality when he was hit on the side of his chest. Stumbling backwards, he looked down at the wound. Not too bad, it wasn't bleeding that much, and it seemed like the armor had deflected most of it. He quickly got back into position, and was about to shoot when he heard Pidge cry out. Startled, he turned around to see that a few of the soldiers had gotten into the room, and were trying to get Pidge away from the computer. When he saw one soldier with his gun aimed at Pidge, he wasn't thinking anymore. Pidge had come this far to find their family, and he wasn't going to let some stupid Galran soldier take that away from them. Right when the shot was fired, Lance jumped in front of Pidge. It hit him square on the chest, and Lance fell back, pain exploding through him. All the injuries he had received beforehand were burning, and if you combined that with the shot Lance had just taken, it felt as if his whole body was on fire.

"100%!" Pidge quickly flipped around and took down the soldiers in the room, unaware of the injured man in front of them. "Thanks for the help Lance!" They frowned when a response wasn't heard. "Lance..?" Cautiously looking down, they gasped when they saw him laying there. "Lance!"  
"Pidge? What's going on?"  
"What happened?"  
"Did you finish the download? What is it?"  
The other paladins were firing questions, but Pidge didn't hear them.  
"Lance, what did you do?!"

Lance blinked, looking up at the green paladin. Smiling slightly, he chuckled. "You were almost there." He mumbled. "You've been waiting for this. I couldn't watch you get hit." He sighed, coughing.  
"Lance, you idiot!"  
All he did was smile. Pidge, on the other hand, was fuming.  
"Allura! We need to get Lance back to the castle! Now!"

Lance could hear shouts, as well as the sound of metal hitting the floor of the ship as the Galran soldiers fell. But he didn't register any of it. He was given the task of protecting the green paladin while they downloaded the data. He had completed it. They had completed their mission. Even if it hurt, it was worth it.

The last thing Lance saw before he blacked out was Keith running towards him, screaming his name.

**Author's Note:**

> im not sorry :))


End file.
